No me acordaba que yo te amaba
by Andrea-chan Nyaan
Summary: Se dice que para amar hay que sufrir. Memorias, Problemas, Bodas, Amigos. Un accidente, un nuevo comienzo, nuevos rivales, grandes conflictos.
1. Prologo

Hola, bueno, tenía escrita esta historia desde hace mucho.

Y creo que es hora de que este en Fanfiction, espero que les guste. :3

* * *

**"No me Acordaba que yo te amaba"**

**1-Prologo**

Se encontraba una pelirosa dejando un mensaje de vos en una tienda, al parecer se entraría con su novio en ese lugar.

-mensaje de vos-

Ikuto… estoy en la tienda que acordamos… bueno solo quería decirte eso… te espero… Amu.

-FIN de mensaje de vos-

Mientras Amu mandaba el mensaje Ikuto estaba en otra tienda buscando un regalo para Amu, cuando se encontró con Lulú quien estaba enamorada de él, comenzó una plática para atrasar en su cita a Ikuto, Ikuto no podía zafarse, cuando por fin Lulu tenía que irse, Ikuto salió corriendo lo más rápido hasta la tienda donde estaba Amu, pero al llegar vio una ambulancia, la policía, un camión y el dueño de este que estaba siendo entrevistado por la policía, al parecer había pasado un accidente , comenzó a buscar a Amu, se escuchaban unos murmullos de las personas que estaban ahí…

-¡Pobre niña!- exclamaba una señora –¡Que triste!- exclamaba otra – ¿¡la viste!? Tenía un extraño cabello, era rosado.- dijo una señora a lo que parecía su esposo, Ikuto al escuchar esto se dirigió hacia la ambulancia al confirmar… era Amu, su fue al hospital junto con ella.

A Ikuto le dolía ver a Amu con todas las grandes heridas apenas curadas, tenías ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, Amu no querría verlo así…

*Ikuto POV*

No debo llorar… ahora solo debo apoyarla, sentía como se me partía el corazón al ver así a Amu, pero no debo llorar, llegamos al hospital y los doctores llevaron a Amu al quirógrafo. Después de una hora llegaron los papas de Amu, Midori tenía los ojos rojos, esto dolía mucho…

-Ikuto!- dijo al verme y salió corriendo -¿Cómo paso esto? – pregunto llorando.

-Perdóneme- dije comenzando a llorar –fue mi culpa, Lulu me distrajo y no llegue a tiempo- dije comenzando a llorar…- entonces el papa de Amu, puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No fue tu culpa…- dijo llorando –Cuéntanos lo que paso…- Yo les conté, note que habían traído a Ami, al parecer había venido ya que hizo un drama en casa.

Nos sentamos, pare de llorar ya que recordé que había prometido no llorar por el bien de Amu, oí como alguien corría por los pasillos ya que resonaban los tacones de alguna persona, estaba tan preocupado que no le preste atención cuando vi que alguien casi se me tiraba encima.

-¡Ikuto!- vi a esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Utau -¿Comsgo?-Sollozo- ¿Amfgsu essgto? – dijo llorando y hablando hace que no le entendía

-¿Qué dices Utau? ¡No te entiendo!- dije reclamando.

-Dice "¿como le paso a Amu esto?- entro Kukai, triste junto con Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya y Tadase, Rima y yaya estaban llorando como locas.

-Ha...- dije como respuesta – Bueno…- me puse más triste.

-Déjenlo- dijo Kairi entrando después –yo les explicare, acabo de ver las noticias.-

-Gracias- le dije a Kairi pues no quería recordarlo, Utau se levantó y corrió hace donde estaba Kairi, luego regresaron a donde estaba Ikuto.

-¿Podemos esperar aquí con ustedes?- pregunto Utau cabizbaja.

-...- no respondí.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Midori tratando de sonreír –Todos ustedes son amigos de ella, se preocupan y la cuidan como si fuera su hermana- todos sonrieron y abrazaron a Midori.

Después de unas horas salió el doctor...

-Amu esta….

* * *

**Intriga. Intriga. Intriga. :3 **


	2. Amu

**Bueno, antes de todo, me tarde por gusto. ._. Gomen, en esta historia ya tengo listos muchos capítulos, ya estar por terminar desde donde la escribo... Este capitulo es muy corto, ya que al comenzar el fic y publicar decidí dividir el primer capitulo en dos, para hacer el "Prologo" y el capitulo Dos... Y eso. En el prologo se me olvido decir, que doy crédito a "Alba" (Amiga en el colegio) por dar ella la idea, pero luego me pidió escribirlo y eso. Y pues al final me dio la historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAP 2: Amu…**

-Amu esta… en coma- dijo cabizbaja –no sabemos cuándo despertara, podrán entrar a verla por un momento, uno por uno o en pareja no quiero que se pase algo malo si están todos juntos. Las chicas se vieron entre si.

-¡Yo quiero entrar primero!- Dijeron al unisono. -¡No! ¡Yo!-

-Chicas...-

-¡YO!-

-CÁLLENSE.- Grito Tsumugu. -Decidiremos entre todos...-

Luego de muchas discusiones terminamos de esta forma:

1- Yo.

2- Padres y Ami.

3- Utau y Kukai.

4- Rima y Nagihiko (aunque Rima se resistió un poco).

5- Yaya y Kairi.

6- Tadase.

Tome un poco de aire, sabía que sería un poco duro entrar ahí con ella, especialmente por el estado de coma en el que estaba y lo delicado que es ese estado. Además, nunca me espere que esto pasara. Al entrar la vi, me sorprendí, no me la imaginaba tan mal, conectada a una máquina, con su cuerpo lleno de vendas, las cuales estaban en todos lados, sentía que era mi culpa, que si tan solo hubiera ignorado a Lulu y me hubiera ido con ella no hubiera pasado nada, tome mi celular y busque el mensaje de vos que me había dejado. Termine de oírlo y quería llorar, pero no podía, porque yo me lo prometí a mi mismo por Amu.

-Amu… Lo siento mucho.- Dije mientras tomaba su mano –No debí dejarte esperando- Solloce, me golpee a mi mismo, no debía llorar.-No pude protegerte…- Vi su cara, llena de moretones.-Pero… Por favor no me odies- luego la solté.

Mire el pequeño refrigerador y saque una botella de agua, solo para poder tranquilizarme. Luego volví a sentarme. Paso un rato, pero solo la contemplaba y sufría al mismo tiempo.

Luego solo pude salir.

**-Midori Narra-**

Estaba nerviosa, quería ver como estaba, pero me daba miedo, al final era mi hija y la adoraba con todo mi ser y nunca quise verla sufriendo, como cualquier otra madre… Cuando salió Ikuto, Me pare decidida, aunque estoy segura de que ante los demás estaba derrotada por el suceso, vi a Ami, quien iba muy feliz, a pesar de que ella quiere mucho a su hermana, y sabe muy bien lo que pasa. Tsumugu entro primero, luego Ami y al final, yo; vi a Amu, y comencé a llorar, caí al suelo y luego sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y pude notar a Ami abrazándome sonriente.

-Mami, no llores, si no, Ami también llorara, porque estará triste de verte así, ¡Onee-chan tampoco quiere que llores!-Hizo una pose dramática y señalo a su hermana; estaba tan sorprendida de que Ami hubiera dicho eso, ella es muy inteligente.

-Si, mami no llorara- le respondí –Vamos a ver a Amu-chan, ¿si?- Ella sonrió, me levante y cuando voltee a ver ya no estaba...

La busque por la habitación, y la vi tomándose una foto al lado de Amu, estaba con una gran sonrisa, creo que no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, al final ella solo tenía 6 años, pero era un linda escena; Seguro eso no se permite, pero Tsumugu se veía feliz mientras tomaba las fotografías, así que por esta vez lo permitiría… Pero para la próxima no lo dejaría traer nada que tuviera una cámara integrada.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Ami le contaba su día a Amu, puede que ella no la escuchara, pero ella siempre tuvo la emoción de contarle todo lo que pasaba en el día a Amu, aunque ella la ignorara completamente...

Luego solo pudimos salir, era el turno de Utau...

* * *

**Les dije que era corto.. ._.**

**Bueno, Amo totalmente la parte de Ami :'3 Ella es tan linda. :3**

**Y puedo hablar como ella. Lol...**

**Bueno.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
